Ripples in Time
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: When the dwarves discover Bilba is a female (and Kili drools), they send her back with Kili. Love happens along the way. The ring is destroyed. Erebor won back. FEMALE BILBO/KILI. I do not own The Hobbit


**In which dwarves find out Bilba is, indeed, a female:**

After a long, trying day full of running from orcs, wargs and trolls, all Bilba wanted to do was get rid of her grimy clothes, throw herself in the bed and sleep on a proper bed. So she did just that. Bilba took off her father's old shirt, his trousers and got rid of the bindings that flattened her breasts.

Only, she did not expect for thirteen dwarves to barge into her room as if Smaug himself was chasing them. Nor did they expect to find Bilba as naked as on the day of her birth, all generous curves and soft, lovely, pink skin. Bilba was so shocked that she stood before them with no recollection of how to cover herself from their looks and the dwarves... Well, let's just say their jaws hit the ground and eyes popped out.

"Yer a lass, laddie." Dwalin, never one to beat aroun the bush, whispered as if horrified with the fact.

It was enough to get the lot to move. Some turned away while others... Well, they stared and placed the image of naked Bilba in a special part of their minds. Kili could not look away from her. His brown eyes were drawn to her breasts and pink nipples. Then his eyes travelled lower, down her belly to the ginger curls between her legs. He then met her eyes- lovely, lovely emerald eyes. Bilba's lips parted at the intense desire in his brown orbs, orbs normally the color of whiskey- now almost black with lust. Bilba did not look away, only covered her breasts and turned to the side. Kili blinked then blushed furiously as he turned away.

To Kili, it seemed as if he was ogling Bilba for minutes when, in reality it was just a few seconds.

It was not nearly enough.

"I am a woman, yes." Bilba spoke, her voice betraying the embarrassment she felt. "But I have been informed that you knew that."

"Who told you that?" Thorin, Kili's ever dear Uncle, growled.

"Let me guess," drawled Fili, a smirk tugging at his lips as he stared at the red face of Kili. "It was Gandalf."

"Well, yes."

Bilba's confirmation was not even needed. The dwarves were ready to go and murder their meddling wizard for he let them, unknowingly, endanger a woman.

"I am decent now." Bilba informed them, but the dwarves did not turn to face her. She pursed her lips. "Really, pants and shirt on. You're acting as if you have never seen a woman before."

Hesitating, the thirteen turned and looked at the floor of the room Lord Elrond gave Bilba. Far too many of them was blushing like love-sick tweens. They heard her huff and peeked at her. Bilba was, indeed, wearing clothes.

"One of us is going to take you back to the Shire." Thorin informed, making the hobbit gasp. The rest of the company nodded in agreement.

"Is it because you think of me as of some fragile girl, Master Oakenshield?" Bilba growled, hands on hips.

"Nay, it is because we dwarves guard our women. We treasure them more than anything because they are rare in our race." Explained Balin, placating Bilba.

"But I have come so far with you!"

"You cannot sway us, Miss Baggins." Fili smiled gently. "One of us will take you home."

"You'll be one dwarf short! And you'll have no burglar!"

"It is done, Miss Baggins." Thorin stood firm. "You are going back home."

It was much deliberated upon who exactly was going to take Bilba home. After hours of discussion, the dwarves finally made a mutual choice (mainly because they knew Thorin). The dwarf to acompany Bilba was Kili. Fili was not thrilled but he knew it had to be done that way, to keep both his brother and Bilba safe from the dragon. Kili, surprisingly, did not protest much even if it hurt thinking of being separated from his older brother. Fili knew the reason, as did Thorin. But Thorin had another reason for sending one of his nephews away- if the company was to perish in the fire, the line of Durin would live on.

Balin was the one who informed Bilba of their decission and told her to be ready by the morning.

The company bid them farewell, the next day. Bilba was almost in tears, worried sick about the dwarves she came to love like friends and family. And Kili... Kili was thorn in two. His heart was almost wholly for going with Bilba, but his family was going somewhere he was not supposed to. Not anymore.

Both Kili and Bilba were sadened but they have managed to prevail with jokes, food and their closeness. It also helped that they were never out of each others reach. They were there for each other and it drove sadness away.

Bilba often fell asleep with her head in Kili's lap, his fingers running through her curly hair. She liked the feeling of his fingers against her scalp, the light tugs when he untangled her hair and got her to shiver in delight.

Their time on the road back to Hobbiton was peaceful, sunny and lovely and Kili found himself staring at Bilba more often, dreaming of her and fantasizing about how her body would feel next to his, naked and skin touching. He wondered how would her mouth taste, would she mewl and grind herself against him when he touched her most private place. Kili wondered if Bilba could love him the way he loves her.

Then, one night the rain fell and they had to take shelter in a cabin made of round stone. It was cold and the fire was flickering weakly because the wind and drops of rain found their way in through the holes in the places where the stone was missing. Bilba and Kili were huddled together, arms wrapped around each other, soaking wet. Bilba was shivering, her usually pink lips a startling shade of blue. Kili, being a dwarf, was a little bit more resistant to the cold.

"Body heat." Bilba mumbled, shoving her hand, somehow, through all the layers of clothing Kili had to rest against his chest. He almost yelped when her freezing fingers grazed his nipple.

"What are you talking about, Bilba?"

"Skin on skin staves off hypotermia. Body heat. We need to get out of our wet clothes, huddle."

Kili glanced down at the lethargic Bilba, worried. Gently, he moved her and started to take off his clothes, taking care to have his sword close at hand. He could hear her scrabbling to take off her own clothes. Then he grabbed all the furs and cloaks they had and, after wrapping himself around Bilba, placed the stuff over them as snuggly as possible. Kili finally got his wish come true and he fell asleep, uncaring about the outside world.

Bilba wiggled in Kili's arms, trying to get away from something poking her in her bottom. It was not exactly unpleasant, but it was unfamiliar. Her incesant wiggling made Kili groan and tighten his hold on her. Bilba opened her eyes, realising what she was wiggling against. She bit her lip and moved her hips in a slow circle. Kili whimpered, his hips bucking, his cock sliding between her thighs a bit, brushing against her pussy lips. Bilba spread her legs slightly, bucking back and nestling Kili's hard cock between her thighs. She was wet and Kili finally woke up, letting his hand slowly brush up her side to cup her breast. He marvelled at how wanton her little moans were as he touched her.

They did nothing else but touch hotly and tease that day.

The dinamics changed and they grew closer,

After weeks of travelling, Kili and Bilba finally entered Hobbiton and walked to Bag End. She invited Kili in with a crooked finger, biting her lower lip and blushing beautifully. Kili grinned at her and followed Bilba to her room. Their clothing was all over the place and their moanes could be heard throughout three days. They did not leave the smial, only took brakes to eat, drink, bathe and sleep. Kili stayed with Bilba, he braided her hair and told her of the significance and she braided him.

They were, of course, still worrying about the company but the newly weds were optimistic. Not even the talk of the fall of the darkness and the burning eye could ruin their happiness, especially that after two months the great eye has fallen to rubble.

Six months later, someone knocked on the green door of Bag End. Bilba opened the door and screamed, alerting Kili. He came running, sword in hand and ready to strike when he noticed that Bilba was hugging two people at the door, one black haired with silver linings, the other blond and leonine.

Kili's sword clattered to the floor as he rushed to hug his brother and Uncle. They were alive. They were alive.

His brother and Uncle were alive and well, and Bilba was pregnant and the sun shone brighter than ever in his life. Erebor was taken back and Fili was married to an elf, and his Uncle was smiling a little more, a little brighter.

And they did not know how the time rippled, like water when you drop a stone in. The time did not influence them nor did it touch Middle Earth. The time just flowed like a river with many streams, each stream a time of its own.


End file.
